scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:New categories
If you have a proposal for a new category then post it below. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 04:53, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Fathers and Mothers Fathers - would be natural if "Mothers" is acceptable. I think adding other relations than that would be going too far. --RockSunner 04:50, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :But that's exactly what we're going to get if we allow "Fathers" and "Mothers". -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 04:52, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I see, you're using the slippery slope argument. But it's relatively easy to remove categories now that we have the Bot. "Mothers" I think is fairly good, since some villains are motivated by that (e.g. Mrs. Wyatt and Susan Dinwiddie). --RockSunner 05:03, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::If we have both then should they be sub-categories of a "Parents" category? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 05:08, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::That would be overkill, IMHO. --RockSunner 05:13, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::You can either see them separately or see them together so you get two in one. I find them too farfetched to be honest. "Revenge seekers" says it all for characters like Mrs. Wyatt. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 05:17, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Another example is Marie Laplaque. Her turning out to be a founding mother of the town is a major plot point. --RockSunner 05:24, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Having "Fathers" and "Mothers" is kind of a sneaky way of having "Males" and "Females". -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 05:24, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::It's not nearly as broad. We've only found about 30 characters with proven offspring. Turning it to "Parents" and adding in the men would still give a small category. -- RockSunner 05:30, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::I've moved it to "Parents" now and added in the fathers. --RockSunner 17:24, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Framers What about a category for vilains who frame others for their crimes? --RockSunner 05:18, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, why not? But since you don't want to overkill on categories I think "Schemers" should be removed, which I think we have, since we also have "Revenge seekers". -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 05:24, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::It looks like "Schemers" is long gone. --RockSunner 05:53, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::I think I may have deleted it. It was pretty broad anyway. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 06:14, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Amusement park rides Or if someone has a better alternative? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 05:24, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds like a good location category to me, though there aren't a lot of them yet. --RockSunner 06:14, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::We can list them off here first to see how many we have, whether they have page or not. - -Anythingspossibleforapossible 06:16, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Looks like Monster Mountain at Jipner's Joyland is all we have at the moment. There are more we could have: All You Can Hurl, the Nauseator, etc. I don't think it's worth a category yet. --RockSunner 15:55, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Kids Would it be reasonable to have a category for kids, those under 18 who are (or who ought to be) cared for by parents or guardians? --RockSunner 22:33, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Anthropomorphic Animals Animals that look human, walk on two legs, talk, etc. There will be more of these if we fill in more of the Laff-A-Lympics characters --RockSunner 22:36, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Examples? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 22:42, March 11, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: Do you mean animals that live as humans as opposed to ones like Scooby-Doo who have some human mannerisms, but still live as animals. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 22:45, March 11, 2012 (UTC)